hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter White
Peter White is a 15-year-old Slytherin. His roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Peter White was born on September 13, 1999 to Elsie and Liam White. After becoming motherless at age seven with Elsie dying of breast cancer, everything seemed to go downhill. He was left alone with his father, Liam, who wasn't much of a role model to say the least. Now that he didn't have protection from his mother, he was left at his father's mercy. As soon as Elsie died, Liam immediately began to gamble as if his life depended on it. After one particularly rough night, Liam realized he owed more money than he could ever possibly obtain. Being the coward he is, Liam fled, leaving his now eight-year-old son all alone with no other family to go to. Peter was put in foster care, never to hear of his father again. He felt abandoned, betrayed, rejected. This took a huge toll on Peter. He began to hang around with the wrong crowd because he felt as if he didn't belong anywhere else. No one understood what it was like. The first time Peter ever stole anything was in his second foster home at the age of nine. One of his 'friends' at the time thought it would be funny to peer pressure him into taking a chocolate bar from the convenience store across the street. Peter felt as if he had to prove himself, so he went along with the plan. He thought he would never do it again, but the rush of adrenaline and the rush of adventure was irreplaceable. He loved the rush. Eventually, stealing became a normal thing for Peter, as did lying. For the most part he never got caught but a few times. This is probably why he got moved from foster home to foster home so often. No one could deal with him. Peter had dug himself too deep of a hole to climb out. He never really got in serious trouble when he did get caught. Probably because the police felt empathy for him, being abandoned and all. Or maybe it was his methods of persuasion. However, this all changed one month after Peter turned ten. Peter got caught trying to smuggle a nice watch from a small store in a mall. This was the last straw. He was thrown into Juvie. He was released a year later after showing 'good behavior'. Despite this, Peter continued from where he had left off before. Now at eleven-years-old, he was taken in by his seventh foster family. He began to take part in vandilism of buildings, cars, houses, you name it. This continued and by the time he was thirteen, Peter knew how to hotwire cars. He was out of control. His foster family at the time, whose number he can't remember as he had lost count by then, found his long lost grandmother in London, England. He was sent to live with her in an attempt to make him clear up his act. He lived with his grandmother for a year until he received his long overdue Hogwarts letter at the age of fourteen. He still isn't entirely sure why it took so long for him to be accepted. Probably because of his brief time in Juvie. Or maybe it was because he changed homes so often. Whatever the reason, Peter was honestly glad to have somewhere to go. Somewhere he fit in. Somewhere he wasn't too different. Although he is much happier than he was while in foster care, Peter still isn't social at all and is more of a lone wolf. He doesn't mind, though. Deep down, he is in need of a friend. He would never admit it to himself, but he is honestly really lonely. While life has seemed to change for the better for Peter, there are still some things that will never change. He has been scarred mentally, and as much as he tries, he will never be able to change completely. Some things just don't change. Personality Peter is sly, clever, and blunt. He can be very persuasive and almost always gets what he wants. Peter sees the world as it is and has accepted the fact that he will probably end up being alone forever. He tends to be extremely pessimistic and typically can't stand people who are cheery 24/7. Maybe it's because he's jealous that they can be so happy and he can't. Maybe it's because he just doesn't like being happy. Peter couldn't care less, either way. As a result of his rough childhood, Peter is pretty damaged, though he doesn't let anyone know this. He has a hard exterior and has never really let anyone in. He has lead himself into thinking that he has to be strong. Although Peter would never admit it, the lack of love in his life has made him lonely and in need of a friend. Deep down he knows this even though he chooses not to acknowledge it. Looks Peter has medium brown hair and vibrant, green eyes. He isn't too tall, but isn't necessarily short either. Peter has a boyish face and is said to look like a modern day version of Peter Pan. Peter's model is Robbie Kay. Wand Peter's wand is 9 inches long with a cypress wood base and a dragon heartstring core. Alliances *none yet Enemies *his dad Abilities/Traits *Peter is very good at lying *Peter can be extremely cunning *Peter is good at stealing *Peter doesn't let people in easily *Peter has Borderline Personality Disorder Gallery tumblr_mvpwxo8KQL1sn2ztdo1_250.gif 960.jpg neverland.png 480532892.jpg 92d90a565fb431ad0c57287e041767ad.jpg Arrogant_Peter_Pan.gif Actor-Robbie-Kay.jpg tumblr_ntdpqshp7j1udgl04o1_250.gif tumblr_n233v534m31rk4v4vo1_500.jpg WB5zgqxN_400x400.jpeg robbie-kay.jpg Robbie-Kay-image-robbie-kay-36263221-500-700.jpg tumblr_nv75v65XJW1tmnkfoo1_500.jpg i_am_procrastinating___open_to_see_gif__by_gogryffindor-d8u04z2.gif tumblr_myntvmYFLU1sgmljxo5_500.jpg Category:Male Category:Student Category:Slytherin Category:Muggleborn Category:Fifth Year Category:Sixteen Category:Trouble Maker Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Wizard Category:British Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes